Everybody deserves a Second chance!
by Skky09
Summary: This story begins after New Moon and Before Eclipse... and Alice Cullen meet Bella at this time... not before! Bella is in danger because of Victoria, will Alice figth for her mate... Bella? Will she Fight against her brother?
1. Chapter 1

-1Hi! this is my first twilight fanfic in English, so i hope you like it. sorry if i have a lot of grammar errors…. English is my second language. and if you like it, pleaseee, leave reviews that would make me write more chapters for you guys.

finally, i do not own Twilight, it is S.M. work. thank you!

It was early October, and Alice Cullen watched the fading sun sink lower from the wraparound porch of her plantation-style home. she liked to sit there in the evenings, especially after working hard all day, even when she can´t be tired, after that she likes to let her thoughts wonder without conscious direction. it was how she relaxed, a routine she learned from the past decade she had lived.

she especially liked to look at the trees and their reflections in the river. North Caroline trees are beautiful in deep autumn, green, yellows, reds, oranges, every shade in between. Alice Cullen wondered if her human family had spend their evening thinking the same thing about the trees. originally this house used to be owned from her parents, she founds out some things from her past and bought the house, she spend a small fortune repairing it trying to push away the bad memories that she remembered from her human life 1 year ago by working and hunting the whole day, slaving so hard just trying to forget the ghost from her past and the ghost of loneliness.

she knew that this house was haunted, haunted by the ghost of her memory, but she couln´t leave and she didn´t know why…

- Damn! I really miss my family… it´s better this way… to face this alone, I don't want to hurt their feeling with this terrible mood that I got… I just hope they are okay.

Earlier that evening and hundreds of miles away at Forks, Washington.

Isabella Swan sat alone on the porch swing of her father's home, one leg crossed beneath her. rain had fallen earlier, hard and stinging, but the clouds were fading now and she looked past them, towards the starts, wondering if Edward was really her mate, she knew that she really love him with all her heart, but there is something in her mind wondering… the hole that he made when he left was still there, even now that they were together, even now that he promised that he will love her and protect her for all the eternity…

- Now… he is my fiancé… - she though out loud to herself looking at the engagement ring in her hand.

she struggled with it for days - and struggled some more this evening - but in the end, she knew she would never forgive herself if she left the opportunity with Edward slip away.

- see… this is one of those times when I would love to know what are you thinking love - he said kissing her on the cheek - should I be worry?

- no… it´s just that… I am a little stressed with everything, Jacob, Victoria, our future… but I am okay.

- I am glad you brought that up, we are planning to take a short trip…

- did you say we?

- yes, I meant my family, you and myself - he smiled - we can relaxed there and visit my sister Alice.

- Alice? you never told me about her… why is she away from you and your family?

- I am sorry, maybe because of all the problems we had faced I didn't have the opportunity to talk about her, she has some personal issues… about her past as a human, that's why she decided to be alone, but Esme can stand more time away from her daughter, that's why we are going, Carlisle already talk with Charlie and he said yes, so… will you join us my love?

- okay… - she whispered not very sure about her decision.

- you don't sound very convinced

- Edward I just don´t now if I should go, it´s obviously a family trip, there is no reason for me to go - once she said it, she knew it wasn't true, there was something in her mind telling her to go, maybe there she will re-affirm her love for Edward… she would have her answer.

- you are part of my family Bella, you are my mate, if you really don´t want to come I…

- it´s okay - she interrupted him - we really need a break, right? - she tried to smile, and hug him trying to avoid a kiss on the lips from him.

- maybe you should talk to me more about her and tell me where exactly are we going - she raised her eyebrow.

- what if we first meet at your room? it´s getting cold here - she worried about the feeling that had taken its place, she knew Edward was worried about her all the time, but it started to bother her how possessive he was, and most of the time telling her what to do.

- you know what? I am very tired, it will be better if I go to sleep now.

- yes, that´s a good idea, actually we are leaving tomorrow morning, we are staying just 3 days, so you don´t need to pack a lot of clothes, sleep well my Bella - he kiss her - oh! and we are going to N. Caroline - he smiled and left.

Back to N. Caroline.

Alice Cullen was standing in front of her house looking to the sky and then she got something….

- They're coming here… I don't know if I'm ready to see them, I need more time alone… and Edward's mate is coming too… Bella uh?


	2. Reunion!

-1I hope you like it! And please leave me reviews! It really make me want to write more and more!

Chapter 2 . Reunion

Bella´s Point of View

It was beautiful here in the low country, as it always has been these kind of places. Broken sunlight passed through water oak and hickory trees a hundred feet tall, illuminating the colors of fall. on her left, a river the color of iron veered toward the road and then turned away before giving up its life go a different, larger river another mile ahead, the gravel road itself wound its way between antebellum farms.

- I wonder… how Alice can handle the sun from here.

- Where Alice live, there is not a lot of people, her house is surrender for the beautiful nature from here, so she can go outside whenever she wants - Carlisle answer her question, he really looked like something was missing… his daughter.

Another turn in the road and she finally saw it in the distance. That should be Alice´s house, incredible big and beautiful, surrender by nature, the place was kind of spiritual, Edward was right! They can relaxed there - she thought.

- Bella dear, do you like it? - Esme asked.

- I love it! - I answered, without thinking… I didn´t know that we still have this kind of spiritual places in the U.S.

- It´s okay for a few days maybe, but later then I would die, here there is not T.V. cable, internet, the basic things to survive - Emmett said.

- Please, don't overreact, we will be fine - Rosalie roll her eyes - sometimes you´re like a little kid - she smiled at her mate, that hurt me a little, but I didn´t know why… I mean, Edward was with me, Í´m not alone… I´m not supposed to feel this way.

- Alice is not here, she may be hunting… we should do the same, it had been a long trip - Jasper said.

- You´re right, Bella you don't mind to be alone for a while? - Carlisle asked, always thinking about what I want.

- No, it´s fine… I will enjoy the view - I smiled.

- We´ll be back soon love, before you notices that I´m not here - Edward smiled at me… I didn't feel a thing… and they left.

- I hope Edward doesn't notice my change, I want to feel the same, but it´s too hard… - she walked slowly, looking toward the house, and took a deep breath when she saw someone on the porch, watching her… she was dressed casually.

From the distance, when the light from the sun was behind her, she almost seemed to vanish in the scenery, Bella never take her eyes from her.

Alice stepped off the porch and began to approach her, walking easily, then suddenly stopped cold as she notice Bella's blush at her cheeks. For a long time all they could do was stare at each other without moving.

Bella Swan, 18 year old and engage, searching to confirm her love for Edward, and Edward´s sister, Alice Cullen, the vampire, 100 year old, running away from the ghost of her memories that had come to dominate her life and screaming in silence for help… help that just her mate will be able to give her.

Neither one of them moved as they faced each other, Alice hadn't said anything, her muscles seemed frozen, and for a second Bella thought Alice needed to hunt. Suddenly she felt guilty about being there, Alice didn't know her, and that made it harder. She didn't know what to say, everything that came into her head seemed inappropriate somehow lacking…

Still, she stared at her, she notice how similar was Alice from the rest of the Cullens, but at the same time with a special beauty that they didn't have. She looked… so beautiful, Bella thought. With her white shirt and old faded jeans. Her skin and eyes just like the Cullens, but there was something different in her eyes, they were deep… full of sadness, maybe emptiness… then her short black hair.

When she was finally ready, she took a deep breath and smiled.

- hello, Alice? It´s good to finally meet you, I´m Bella Swan - her comment startled her, and Alice looked at her with amazement in her eyes. Then, after shaking her head slightly, she slowly began to smile.

- Edward´s mate… - she brought his hand to her chin - you don't look very afraid of me… - she heard the shock in Alice´s voice as she spoke.

Bella felt something twitch inside, something deep, something that made her dizzy for just a second, she caught herself fighting for control. She hadn't expect this to happen, didn't want it to happened - it must be Alice´s scent that invite me in to hug her, to be near her, yes that must be it - she thought for herself - she hadn't come here for this, it was insane, she was Edward´s sister - God! I don't even know her.

Yet the feeling went on despite herself, and for a brief moment she felt as she hadn't in 1 year, even stronger that when she met Edward, felt as if her dreams could still come true.

- I felt something now - Bella whispered.

- Good, you should… I´m not like my brother, I may loose my control - without another word she came near Bella, as if it were the most natural thing and she put her arms around her, drawing her close - I don't have time for this… but still there is something about you… so now you are afraid uh?

- I never said that what I felt was fear - Bella stated.

- I don't understand, what other feeling can I make you feel for me if it is not fear, you don't know me, I can be dangerous.

- you are not, and you won't hurt me… I can feel it - she finally pulled back to look at Alice. She seemed very cautious, and yet the way she was holding her made her feel confuse.

- why did you hug me that way? You don't know me either.

- I… - for just a second Bella notice a nervous Alice - I want it to hug you, you smell delicious that´s why - she said with a arrogant tone - you are not afraid of me… you good with weird, but I´ll show you to fear… at least for be afraid of me… - Alice show a wide smile before taking Bella on her arms - this should be fun… Edward and the others will be here in 20 minutes.. We have time - then she run inside of the beautiful nature around them.

- what are you doing? Put me down! - her heart was beating fasten than normal, blush was all on her face when she realize how close she was from Alice´s face.

- I´ll make you be afraid of me because I don't want you to like me - Alice jump to the top of a tree with a river in front of it - You´ll stay here until you tell me you´re afraid of me, or you can go down by jumping to the river… you choose! -Alice laugh jumping to other tree.

- The thing that you don't know a thing about me it´s obvious - Bella jump once from this high in La Push, she wasn't scare - and you got want you want - she took off her jacket - I don't particularly like you now, but I will never be afraid of you - she whispered and then she jump.

- what? - Alice blinked in surprise - Stupid reckless human - she said jumping after Bella.


	3. Beautiful Mess!

-1**I really hope you will like it! And review for me! Sorry if I got a lot of grammar mistakes****…**** again, English is not my native language, but I´m trying my best!**

**Thank you!**

CHAPTER 3. Beautiful Mess

They came out of the water, Bella was smiling and Alice was trying to hide her smile by complaining about Bella.

¨ Can you miss that smile? It's annoying me! And can you tell me something? ¨ Bella nodded ¨how are you so sure that you won't be afraid of me? The thing in the tree was nothing, I can always bite you and then you'll be afraid ¨ Alice smiled.

¨ I know you won't hurt me, but I don't know why you don't want me to like you ¨ Bella came close to Alice. _Don__'__t let this get out of hand, _she told to herself. _but God, those eyes, those deep eyes, _she turned away and took a deep breath.

¨ Well, I actually think that it's too late now, you're obviously not afraid of being near me, now your heart is beating faster than normal, your face is completely red, and I don't know what you say… I'm flattered ¨ she smiled. ¨ But are you having second thoughts about my brother? ¨ Alice broke more distance between her and Bella, Bella couldn't stop looking at Alice. ¨ Or you're trying to seduce me, so I can change you now that Edward refused to do it himself ¨ Alice's arrogant smiled started to annoy Bella, she went to far with her comment.

¨ You don't know a thing about what I want ¨ Bella's face show the great disappointment that she felt. She was upset, but still there was something about Alice, like she already knew Alice, _ why I feel this way, I need to go back to Edward, _ she told herself.

¨ It's better this way ¨Alice whispered. ¨we need to go, Edward is coming in 5 minutes.

¨ I'll walk, I don't want you to touch me ¨Bella said

¨ And I don't care what you want, we need to be there before them ¨ Alice took Bella in her arms ¨ look! I know you are angry at me and believe me it's better this way, you'll be gone in three days and you won't see me again, so let's not talk to each other in those days, okay?

¨ Now I'm afraid ¨ Bella whispered.

They arrive at Alice's house and the Cullens were already there. Everything went so fast that Edward was already in front of them snarling at his sister. ¨ put her down Alice, now! ¨ his eyes were completely black, he was ready to fight if Alice refused his command.

¨ Calm yourself Edward ¨ She put Bella down. ¨ You know you can't fight me¨

¨ You don't ever touch her again Alice ¨ he growled louder.

¨ Edward! don't do this ¨ Bella beg him.

¨ Again¨ Alice's eyes were fearless without loosing their golden color. ¨ Calm yourself, besides it's no like I wanted to touch your mate ¨Alice walked to Esme.

¨ oh Alice! I had missed you so much! ¨

¨ You know I missed you all, even that overprotective Edward, but I still need to be alone¨

¨ Don't worry Alice, we will be here just for 3 days ¨Carlisle respond hugging Alice.¨

¨ And! ¨ Emmett said ¨ I need you to play some games with me ¨

¨ I personally miss my sister's talks you know ¨Rosalie said.¨

¨ yeah! I know ¨ Alice tried to smile. ¨ but you all need to understand that I´m not the Alice you all used to love, not anymore ¨ all of the Cullens missed the grin because they knew it was true.

¨ Alice can we go for a walk ¨ Jasper asked.

¨ Of course… please be comfortable, it's your house ¨Alice look at Bella for a second, and then she left with Jasper.

BELLA´S POINT OF VIEW

Something happened to me when Alice left with Jasper, I knew they used to be together, maybe they will get back together, I was submerged in that idea when Edward call for my attention, we were on our room.

¨ Bella, will you tell me what were you and Alice doing? Why she was carrying you? ¨ Edward was very possessive about me, I just start to notice it, in the beginning was flattering, but now it was annoying me.

¨ I got lose, she found me… and I asked her to bring me to you as soon as possible ¨ I lied him, hoping he will believe me. ¨ You shouldn't had treated her like that… she just help me¨

¨ I know… it's just that… when I saw you in her arms, the only thing I was thinking was to ripped her head off ¨

¨ Edward… ¨ he stop me.

¨ Let me finish… she doesn't have a mate, maybe that's why I felt like she would take you away from me ¨

¨ But she has Jasper… ¨ I look down, wondering again about those two.

¨ Yes… I hope Jasper can change Alice´s mind, so they can be together¨

I needed to change the subject and I didn't know why ¨but you need to control yourself Edward, Alice is not the first person you threats because of me… you need to understand that there are mo important people for me beside your family.

¨ I don't want you to be near that dog! ¨ Edward´s eyes change again.

¨ Jacob! His name is Jacob! And he is my best friend, you can´t force me to be away from him, he is part of my life now! You left me and he was there for me, so you have to accept the fact that he is very important for me now ¨

¨ No, I won't let you, Bella he is a werewolf, he is dangerous ¨ Edward snarled at me.

¨ And you are a vampire Edward! ¨ I walk to the door and Edward try to stop me. ¨ Don't! ¨ I slam the door behind me, I can't stand him now, I love him, but everything seems different now. It's always been up to him, I don't know how I feel and I don't know what to think. I walk outside to the big tree in front of me, it was a beautiful night, I saw the stars brighter than ever.

¨ So… troubles in heaven, uh? ¨ Alice was on the tree looking at the sky.

¨ I don't know why I should answer that if you said that you don't want me to talk to you ¨ I wasn't in the mood to fight with another Cullen.

¨ No, I never said that, I said that I didn't want you to like me ¨ She smiled.

¨ For me it's the same ¨

¨ But it's not ¨ I rolled my eyes. ¨ Well, you shouldn't be here with me, Edward will read your thoughts and he will be here in less than a minute¨

¨ He won't, I learn how to block his power and I know he can't read you, we are good, so will you tell me about your problems? ¨

¨ So… now you care about me ¨ I look at her, her face look confused… like if she was asking to herself the same question.

¨ You're right… I don't care ¨ she jump to my side starting to walk to her house, I stop her.

¨ You know, you're strong but you're needy, and based on your body language I can see that and more¨ she looked at me for a while, now I wanted to have Edward's gift to know what she was thinking now.

¨ We should go inside, Edward decide to look for you and ask for your forgiveness ¨ she smiled at me and took her arm off of my hand.


	4. Love or something else?

-1**This update is short****…****. Sorry! But still I hope you like it! And review if you like it please!**

Bella´s Point Of View

I need it some time alone, away from the family I learned to love, they were arguing with Alice about her decision to stay alone… I love them, but I think they need to learn how to respect other's decisions, like the time they all choose for me when they left me…. Now they want to choose for Alice… I keep walking this is a wonderful place to think, to leave your mind wondering about everything and at the same time about nothing… weird I know….

Then my mind starts wondering about my relationship with Edward, I know it was love, I fall for him without knowing anything about love, without knowing that sometimes that love is not enough, it hurts me to accept that, it hurts to know that I was wrong about my love for him, it really hurts to know, it kills me…

Be without him would be the best choice… maybe not in the beginning … I got lost when he return to me the day he thought I was dead, I was blind and I did everything he want me to, now I know I was wrong all the time and I didn't want to see it.

I don't…. I don't love Edward… some thing is clouding my eyes…am I crying?

¨ Looks like you are not enjoying your trip… should I bring Edward? ¨ - I turned my head and there was Alice right next to me.

¨ And for me it looks like you're stalking me, every time I got some time alone you showed up from nowhere ¨ she gave me a small smile which I love it… and I don't know why.

¨ I´m sorry, it´s just that… I got a vision of you… and I felt the need to know if you were okay ¨ - this was the first time I saw her unsure of herself - ¨ I won´t bother you again ¨ - she started to walk away and I got the need to stop her.

¨ Don't! ¨ - I yell - ¨ Please… stay ¨ - and I was crying again, she came closer to me and I through myself into her arms.

¨ Everything will be fine Bells¨ - she whispered in my ear, she called me Bells… and I felt something… we were like that for some minutes, I break the hug even when I didn't want to, but I wanted to talk to her… to know her.

¨ you are very confusing, I don't understand you, first you don't want me near you, and later you are there every time I want someone to comfort me….¨

¨ I don't understand me either …¨ - Alice smiled, a big beautiful smile, It was breathtaking… I had no word to described it.

¨ Alice… how a person like you can be alone? I mean someone like you should be with someone…. ¨ - I remembered something and somehow I didn't like it - ¨ oh! how stupid I am… of course you are not alone… you have Jasper ¨

¨You are wrong, I AM alone… and to answer your question, I think I can handle the loneliness because I am very used to it, to be alone is totally normal for me, I don't need someone because I have never have one ¨ - she turned her eyes on me, and I got lost on them.

¨ Alice ¨ - I kept repeating her name every time I could because it sounds so right - ¨ You must…¨ - I break some distance between us - ¨ have one ¨ - she did the same thing, I want her near me…. I saw her beautiful lips and then realized what I wanted at that moment, I closed my eyes waiting for her to saw my decision, but someone came first.

¨ Alice! ¨ - Edward growled at her, and hit her sending her away from me….


	5. Denied!

-1**Hope you like it! please review! I think that´s my muse …!**

It had been three weeks since they left… since she left with him… my brother, I can even say his name… I don't know if I can still call him brother… I did let him read my mind, but only what I wanted him to saw… I made him believe that I was the one who tried to kiss Bella. I am sure she wanted it too, she made the decision, the two of us wanted it so badly.

But it doesn't matter now… she is human, of course she wanted to kiss me, all of me invited her in, she doesn't even like me, it's just this terrible vampire thing….

In fact, I don't even like that clumsy, reckless, beautiful selfless human, she is Edward's and… I know I don't have a chance… I don't want a chance… it's such a waste of time… even think about it is a waste of time… It hurts to know that I can help it, it hurts to realize that the hole of loneliness that I used to feel was heal by Edward's girlfriend… Isabella… Bella.

[One Week Later]

¨ I saw that you were coming… may be I wasn't clear, but Jasper really I don't want any of you to come here, this is my place, don't make me move¨ I know my words hurt him, he used to be my mate until I realized he wasn't… he knows me very well and he knows when I am serious.

¨ I know Alice, but you can't hide anything from me.. I know you so well, I know what it is important for you, that's why I am here¨

¨ You know that there is nothing more important for me now than my privacy and my loneliness… but I have to say that I am intrigue by the mystery, you just decide to come, but you haven't decide what you will tell me¨

¨ I haven't decide because I want to see your face, your reaction, then I will be 100 percent sure about my theory¨

¨ Well… just decide¨ I gave him a short smile, all the mystery was starting to annoy me. I was about to speak again when the decision hit me.

A red head vampire was trying to kill Bella, Edward killed her mate and she wants revenge. my family request Edward to ask for my help, but he refused. That's why Jasper decide to come and ask me if I can watch this red head decisions.

¨ I will… but I am not coming with you, I'll call you if I think something is wrong¨ I really didn't know what to do or what to say, I want to go and protect Bella, but… that's not my job.

¨ That's all I am asking for, don't worry about Bella, she has us and a bunch of werewolves as friends, so she'll be okay¨ he really knows me well.

¨ How did you…¨ he didn't let me finish.

¨ How did I realized your love for her? I just felt it, it is so overwhelming, so powerful… in just a couple of days she stole your heart, she did something I couldn't …¨

¨ No Jasper, I still have my doubts I mean… I don't even know her, I don't…¨

¨Alice stop makings these stupid excuses, you obviously have been in denied. it doesn't matter if you don't know anything about her, sometimes it doesn't work that way… sometimes you just need to see that person's eyes to get lost in them forever and later just realize that you were right… that person is the love of your life, the person you would die for… your mate¨

¨ It doesn't matter if she is my mate or not, she is Edward's and I would like to be alone now Jasper, thank you for coming, I'll call¨ I turned around, I didn't want him to see me like this, he always said that my face showed all my emotions… he can feel them… but he won't see them.

¨ Now I can say you have a weakness…that make you more human Alice, Bella can make you more human…. have you watch for her future? maybe it´s not with Edward, I felt her feeling too, she…¨ I interrupt him.

¨ I don't care!¨ I yelled. ¨ I will protect her from here, but I don't want to know anything about her, that's why I am not looking for her future, that will just make it difficult for me to get over her… please, just leave, now!¨ I ran away from him, I didn't want to hear him, I saw his decision to leave, I felt relieved but just for a moment because then I realized that Jasper was right, she is my mate.

Bella's Point of View

It had been a month since I met Alice, I can't stop thinking about her, I know is ridiculous, I don't even know her, I know she doesn't even like me, but I can help it. she made me felt things that I can't even explain… I hadn't felt it before, not even for Edward.

Edward… he thought Alice was the one who tried to kiss me, but the truth is that I decided to kiss her. Like always, he blame himself, he said that it was his foul because he brought me there. I don't want to break his heart, he doesn't deserve that, but sometimes I think he would be better without me.

I know he felt how different I am with him, he knows I am not the Bella he left after her birthday, he thinks that's why I am different, but maybe he doesn't want to face the truth… that I don't love him the way he want me to.

¨ What are you thinking my love? you look worried ¨ Edward was right next to me holding me.

¨ I am worried, your whole family it outside just to protect me and Charlie¨

¨ Don't be, they love you that's why they do it, beside even when I don't like the idea, Alice is watching Victoria, if she decided to do something we will know…¨ It made me smile to know that in some way Alice was protecting me also, and may be she care about me too.

¨ I am glad you are smiling now ¨ he kissed my forehead.

¨ Yes, the thought that graduation is close made me smile ¨ I lied.

¨ Of course… graduation¨ his face fell ¨ I hope someday I will be the reason for you to smile again¨


	6. Second Meeting!

-1 ** Hi! For those who likes the story, thank you very much! And thank you for being patience about my grammar and everything… ´cause it´s really hard for me, again… English is not my native language and it´s completely different from Spanish, anyway thank you! And please! Review that always make me want to write even more.**

Alice Point of View

Maybe I should go and kill her myself. Once the problem is solve I may be able to stop thinking about Bella. This Victoria is alone, I don't know why they cant handle her, even with those dog's help. Anyway, there is something I don't like, sometimes I can't see Bella's future… near future I mean… not her future with Edward, that I don't care… Jasper said that maybe it was because of those werewolves now that Bella is spending a lot of time with them.

Well, I really need to concentrated in this Victoria…there has to be something… what are you planning to do… what is your next move besides of being running between the U.S. and Canada…

Then the vision hit me.

¨ Damn it! I have to go to Forks¨

Bella Point of View

¨ Just marry me Bella¨ We were in Edwards meadow… I don't feel it like mine anymore, again we were talking about him changing me.

¨ Change me… besides, marriage is just a paper… I don't know why it is so important to you¨

¨ Because it's also a way to say I love you and a way to show the others that you are mine… my Bella ¨ He kissed me… maybe trying to make me understand his point.

¨ Each day you seemed more possessive about me Edward… is that healthy? I mean, Jacob is not longer a threat for you.. He imprint on Leah remember? ¨

¨ I know¨ He took my hand ¨ but… lately I got the feeling like something would take you away…¨

¨ Maybe dead…¨ I whispered.

¨Maybe someone else¨ He said.

¨ Edward please…¨ He stopped me.

¨ Bella you are my mate… humans can fall in love all the time, but for us is different, you are my reason for exiting. If someone else try to take you away from me I would kill him, even if it is human… or vampire… I won't care because you are MY mate and for me there won't be anything more important than you… you have to understand that ¨ he kissed my hand. ¨I mean, just look at Victoria with all her thirst for revenge, she is a clear example...¨

¨ I… I think, I understand now ¨ I tried to smiled but I couldn't. All this meant that if I broke up with Edward because of my feelings for Alice he would kill her or they would fight until one of them died… I am not saying that Alice returns my feelings but maybe that won't matter to Edward… I can't do this to her, to him… to the Cullens… I don't even know why I am thinking about it, she is not here… and she never will..

Graduation Party!

I don't considered myself a party person, but this could be my last graduation party as human, so I couldn't miss it. Besides Angela made a big effort to make this party the best party ever, I couldn't disappoint her.

¨ Here we are Bells ¨ my dad brought me after he took me out for dinner in the only restaurant in Forks. ¨ Enjoy the party, you deserve it, you were an excellent student, I can't be more proud¨

¨Thanks dad ¨ I hugged him ¨ I won't be late, but don't wait up, okay?¨ I smiled, he still don't like Edward.

¨ I can't promise that Bella, so go! The party starts without you ¨ He pushed me out of his car.

¨Later dad ¨ I walked looking for Edward, he wasn't there yet.

¨ Bella! You come! I knew you will come! ¨ Angela was very excited ¨Come on! Lets dance! I love that song! ¨ There was no way I would dance… I don't know how to dance, the only time I danced Edward was carrying me, so I think that doesn't count.

¨ Let me look for Edward first ¨

¨ Okay, but hurry up! ¨ she went to the crowd, Angela's house was pretty big, I walked. I did know Edward wasn't there. There was so many people I didn't know, if it wasn't for Angela I might thought I was in the wrong party.

¨ It's such a good party, I can't remember when was the last time I enjoyed one ¨ that voice… am I going crazy? Am I having illusion like when Edward left me? It couldn't be her… because she was far away from here, I turned and there she was, smiling at me, so beautiful with her perfect outfit so different from the old jeans she wore in her house… she was so perfect… like a dream… I couldn't help it, I throw myself in her arms.

¨Alice…¨ I whispered in her ear.

¨ I … I can see you missed me… I thought you didn't like me ¨ she giggled.

¨ I thought you didn't like me either, but here you are… ¨ I looked at her, she was different from the Alice I met, she looked so full of life! Her eyes were delightful, of course I would like this Alice too. ¨You are a box full of surprises Alice… but I have to say, you always show up in the right time ¨ I smiled.

¨I know… always when you need some help ¨ she winked at me ¨ because… I mean, I thought Edward want you to experience a lot of human things before he changes you and here you are not dancing at all… that's not cool! ¨ she smiled.

¨ and who said I wanted to dance, uh? ¨ I really like… well I really love this Alice.

¨ of course you want to, I can see it! You need a dance partner, let's face it Bella everybody is looking at you because you are not dancing… they may come and ask you to dance, so I think I may be a better partner than any of them¨

¨You're wrong Cullen, because quoting you¨ I smiled ¨ ¨lets face it ¨everybody is looking at me because they are wondering who is the beautiful girl who is with Bella¨ my cheek turned red, I called her beautiful.

¨Thank you for the compliment Bella… but I must insist, they are looking because you are not dancing…. ´cause we are not dancing ¨

¨ I… I don't dance, I don't thing I can…¨

¨sure you can! ¨ she interrupted me. She took me close to her, with one of her hands in my waist and the other taking my hand. ¨ Just follow me¨ I couldn't believe it, I was dancing, dancing with Alice, it was so easy, I didn't make any clumsy mistake… it was amazing… like I belong here.. With Alice.

I forgot about all the people who were looking at us, I rest my head in her shoulder, I was so happy to be with her, glad that she was here with me, I felt safe and for some reason loved by her… but maybe it was just me.

¨ He will be here in 5 minutes, I have to go… enjoy the rest of the party, I'll see both of you at home, use this ¨ she give a perfume ¨He won't know I was here, no one will mention the hot girl who danced with you¨ she smiled ¨hey! That's the way the called me, anyway, it was a pleasure to dance with you ¨she kissed my cheek and walked way from me.

¨ It really was a pleasure for me too… ¨ I said hoping that she would hear it.


End file.
